<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ShyQueen's Welcome by Riteliso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003739">ShyQueen's Welcome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso'>Riteliso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Mario &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corruption, F/F, F/M, Hypnosis, Latex, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:01:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riteliso/pseuds/Riteliso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisy is captured by a mysterious queen; and shortly finds out why.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ShyQueen's Welcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daisy took a deep breath, and a swig from her water bottle. She smugly looked over at her tennis opponent, a small shyguy. He was doing his very best, but that wasn’t much. His stubby little feet couldn’t carry him nearly as fast as her tall, strong legs. She brushed the sweat off her forehead and bounced the ball, waiting to serve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do your best to actually hit this one, okay, little guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She chuckled, teasing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Training isn’t as fun when it doesn’t pose a challenge.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She served, grunting as her racket hit the ball with a pleasing THWAK. The little guy actually managed to hit it back, needing to dive to do so. Daisy’s legs carried her fast as she returned the ball, unfortunately, right into the little guy’s mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gasped, hopping over the net and next to him. The force of the return had knocked down the poor thing. She reached to pull him back up to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“C’mon, let the princess see.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>She didn’t reach for his mask, but she was adamant he take it off. As expected, the shyguy just shook his head, holding his mask.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“Tch… I don’t care what you guys look like, I just wanna help. But whenever you get hurt, you never let anyone but a shynurse or shy doctor help you. They can’t even speak! Their treatments aren’t nearly as sophisticated as the ones we have at Sarasaland Castle by now…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pouted, standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You done for the day, then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shyguy nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed. The shyguys were everywhere, but they were always so mysterious. None of them really spoke, and nobody knew where the majority of them lived. At least they were always polite, she thought. They never bothered anyone, and admittedly were pretty damn cute. She always wondered where the female shypeople lived. Or were both genders indistinguishable? Did they have genders? Sexes, even? From everything she’d heard about them, females were extremely rare to spot, to the point some believed they were a rumour. But also much taller than the average shyguy, sightings said. It just always sounded strange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She drank more of the water from her water bottle. She quickly polished it off, got her things, and began making her way to the Sarasaland Castle so she could work out in private.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But quickly as she walked, she began to feel… Dizzy. Her mind went a bit fuzzy, her eyelids fluttered, and she blacked out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she slowly came to, she felt like she was floating. She felt as if a river were carrying her downstream. And then the feelings became clearer and clearer, and she began to feel the many arms holding her up, and the many footsteps pattering underneath her. She felt fabric stuffed in her mouth, so she couldn’t yell for help. Her eyes were covered, so she couldn’t see where she was being taken. All the sounds she could make were muffled shouts, not unlike the shyguy’s own language. She felt her body was bound tight, and wriggling was not helping her. She knew that the shyguy were behind this, but... She didn’t know why. Eventually the sounds of the footsteps changed. From feet on grassy fields, to feet on a well-worn path littered with twigs, to feet on gravel, and eventually to feet on concrete. She heard a big wooden door open in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She began feeling dizzy again, and although she fought to keep her consciousness, it was a fight in vain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She awoke on a bed, being stared at by… Tall, voluptuous women dressed in shyguy garb. The shygals. She clutched her blanket close, looking at the strangers. She found she was entirely naked under the blanket. The Strange woman in the black cloak drew close, and held out a measuring tape. She began measuring Daisy’s head. Daisy didn’t fight back. Something about the situation oddly... Calmed her. Staring into the voids in the masks. She actually was finding the women… Quite pretty, despite being completely covered up. The only thing she could see was a hint of thigh as the one clad in red began measuring her legs and feet. What she could see of their thighs was… Completely black. It seemed to absorb all light that shone upon it. She could feel their sleeved hands caressing her under the blanket, before the third; blue shygal gently took the covers off of her, and began measuring her breasts, straddling one of Daisy’s legs. She felt the three women slowly measure every inch of her body, gasping sharply when they got to her more… complicated areas. They were not gentle. Their groping of her intimate areas were in gross detail. Her breasts were squeezed and groped until they ached. Her pussy seemed to be an area they had extra interest in, rubbing and squeezing, all the while trying to keep up the appearance of measuring. Before she knew it, they left. She felt like a slut. She was soaked under her covers. She even reached down to touch herself for a moment, arching her back from the sheer intensity and perversion of her situation. She was interrupted; served a meal in her bed by a small shyguy. She kept wondering why she was so complacent… Was it something in her water? Had she been drugged and passed out? Why did none of the awful possibilities bother her? But as she ate her quite nice meal, even the worries about not worrying melted away. And she passed out again, still in the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she came to, she was face to face with another shygal. But, this one was… Different. Taller than the others… Even taller than her! It wore purple, a rich and royal colour, and her cloak’s sleeves and hood were impossibly long, dragging along the floor. Her mask shone, as if it had been polished. And… She wore a crown. A cute and very adorned crown. Golden, with pretty gemstones peppering its surface. She wore purple heels as well, and a white pair of tights with white garter holding them high on her charcoal skin. And it was sitting in her lap, staring deep into her eyes. Daisy fought to examine her more, but her eyes, those empty holes in the mask, drew her in further. The hypnotic, dizzying feeling of staring into those eyes… It was like… She could hear her. Hear her in her own head. Like her mind was no longer her own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me, Daisy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Can you hear me?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ll be with you forever now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You won’t escape me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy didn’t resist. Just let herself get drawn further and further in, breathing steadily in and out…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s right dear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But you never wanted to escape, did you~?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If you did, not anymore~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isn’t that right, pet~?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy simply nodded, staring into her eyes, feeling dizzy and warm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made you something~”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ShyQueen said, pulling Daisy up by her delicate hand, and leading her into a bland-looking room with a tall mirror. On a mannequin was an orange cloak, staring back at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go ahead.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ShyQueen urged, as Daisy hurriedly slipped into it. It was warm, comfortable, soft, and luxurious. She sat in a chair and brought Daisy onto her lap, pulling white thigh-high tights onto her naked legs. Daisy watched herself in a mirror, astounded by her own beauty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“M-my Queen…” Daisy started.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“D-do you think I can be… Like you someday? The way you move is enchanting… The way you speak, directly into my head… You’re everything a ruler should be. I- I truly am… Envious of you, my Queen. I wish to rule as you do.”</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Your mind crumpled easily, Daisy. You will be returning home, bringing my children and my ways to Sarasaland. Tell me, do you feel any hatred, any negativity at all, about being so thoroughly bested?”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“...Yes, in… In an odd way.” Daisy admitted. “I want to be… Like you. But I want to be better. I want to prove myself to you, my Queen. I want to be a true object of your affection, and your own envy.”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“Then… Stare straight ahead. Into the mirror.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>The mirror was still for a moment, before it shook and warped. Something appeared over her face in the reflection… a mask, floating slowly to the surface of the mirror, until it sat on top of it. It then turned around, so the back was facing out of the mirror. Daisy tried to get up, but the ShyQueen held her in place.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>The two watched as a form crept through the mask’s mouth. It seemed… phallic. It was charcoal black, much like the skin of the Shypeople Daisy had seen. It slowly grew more and more phallic, until it appeared to resemble a penis rather perfectly. The ShyQueen then released Daisy. Daisy looked back and forth,  anxiously, but approached. The smell was… Rubbery. Like latex. But, in a sense, she also found the scent… intoxicating. She licked at the tip, gently holding it at the base as it began to stand up like a real cock. Was it a real cock? The question was only there for a moment before it was in her mouth. But… She hadn’t put it in her mouth. It had pushed past her lips itself, and was pushing in and out of her gob as she sat there and felt it gingerly slide along her tongue. She embraced the feeling, the flavour, and the taste as she pushed back, feeling it slide to the very back of her throat. Her eyes were closed, but she pulled off a moment, examining her situation. The tentacle was very excited, writhing with pleasure. She examined how far down she got… She smiled, seeing she had almost gone all the way to the mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Enthusiastically, she grabbed the tentacle and welcomed it back into her mouth, pushing it to the back of her throat, gagging and drooling as she pushed past her limit. She could feel the mask. Her head throbbed, and as she pulled back to draw a new breath, her head began aching. She knew why. The mask was already, so quickly, a part of her. So her exasperated, choking form pushed forward. Breathless and pale as she choked. It felt so unfair. Her eyes went from watering to crying. The closer she got to the mask, the longer the tentacle got, the more it tried to keep her separate. With a gagging moan, she pushed all the way forward, her face pressing into the mask. She felt... complete.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She collapsed backwards, the taxing feeling of a cock invading her whole throat overwhelming her. Her body begged for air, and as she felt the cock pulse… It went away immediately. She felt revitalized. She felt everything happening- her stomach receiving a direct load of- something… The tentacle pulsed like a cock, looked like  a cock, and felt like a cock, but… This wasn’t cum. She looked at her fingers as the warmth filled her stomach. The tips of her fingers began turning… Black. Nervous at first, she touched them. It felt… Like… Rubber. Was this what the Shygals were made of..?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The tingling feeling that came with the transformation intensified as it spread over more and more of her body. She shivered and quaked as the transformation spread over areas like her breasts and pussy. Gently the ShyQueen picked her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now… You’re in a body that can carry my young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled apart Daisy’s legs, revealing a soaked, rubbery pussy. The queen’s uncut cock quickly leapt from underneath her skirt, it’s impossible girth and beautiful appearance taking Daisy aback as it was rubbed against her cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new Sarasaland begins with the children I will sire in you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy’s heart raced as the cock slowly pushed against her pussy, slowly sliding inside of her as she moaned. Her moans sounded strange, muffled, and deranged… They sounded like shypeople always do, but the arousal was easy to hear in her voice nonetheless.</span>
</p>
<p><span>The Queen put her hands on Daisy’s hips and pulled her down, roughly making her way through Daisy’s insides, stretching and squeezing as she pulled Daisy into a half-nelson, cramming herself all the way in, her throbbing girth causing drool to run down Daisy’s chin. She began moving, jackhammering herself into Daisy, roughly bullying her insides. It almost hurt, but the pleasure overwhelmed any feelings of pain. Especially the pleasure of serving her queen. The Queen’s voice roared in her head.</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Take my children~!”</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy’s body obediently welcomed every last rope of hot cum being spat inside of her by the Queen’s cock. Her insides were drenched instantly, each pulse only shooting more virile baby batter inside of her as the drool dripped off her chin onto her cute, perky, rubbery breasts and chest. The Queen spoke once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your new Sarasaland will be an urban paradise for our people. But one child will not be nearly enough. As a princess, you are… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>drone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so to speak. Like a Queen bee in some respects, but a Queen bee has freedom and rules over their people.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled Daisy’s limp body off of her cock, tossing her tired body haphazardly to the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like a Queen, you were built for mating. But like a drone, you have no rights. Once you have an army inside of you, ready to be released into Sarasaland, then you will be a Queen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For now, you need to be bred enough to carry an army inside of you. It’s been a long time since we’ve had a princess drone, and my people... Are </span>
  <em>
    <span>eager</span>
  </em>
  <span> to help your cause.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door, revealing not only Shyguys, but many Shygals that seemed to have… A bit extra.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you’ll enjoy yourself, princess?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daisy simply nodded and smiled under her mask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is all she could ever ask for.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>